Fairytale
by skaprunk
Summary: Everyone wants their Fairytale romance right? Well sometimes you have to try other things to find it. Or it could be where you're just not looking for it
1. Intro

**Just a little note before you begin...**

Thanks to my _lovely_ (Shakespeare obsessed) English teacher, I've gotten really into plays. So I did this fic like a screenplay. There is a little stage direction giving the important stuff like where the people are, but the plot is revealed in the dialogue. So you really have to pay attention to what people say. Let me know what you think.


	2. Scene One

_Scene One._

_A room in the Weasley's house_

_Enter Hermione and Ginny_

**Hermione:** Ginny Marie Weasley! I do not like him like that!

**Ginny:** That's a lie! You do too. Admit it!

**Hermione:** No it's not. And even if it was, I couldn't date him.

**Ginny**: And why not?

**Hermione:** Ginny, I'm Hermione Granger.

**Ginny:** I know this. Your point?

**Hermione**: Ginny. I'm _Hermione Granger._ The book nerd. Geeks like me don't date internationally famous wizards.

**Ginny:** Well, you need to date _somebody_. Gosh, Hermione you're seventeen and haven't dated anyone but Krum yet. How about someone a little less famous?

**Hermione**: Who?

**Ginny:** Draco Malfoy.

**Hermione**: You're joking!

**Ginny**: Nope

**Hermione**: He's in Slytherin!

**Ginny:** Well, hun, you can't be picky. And he's almost as cute as Harry, just he doesn't have the hassle of being famous.

**Hermione:** No, he just has the hassle of being pure evil. He did try to kill Dumbledore last year.

**Ginny:** But he chickened out, and Snape killed Dumbledore instead. Besides, evil can be a good thing.

**Hermione:** Oh, yeah? How?

**Ginny:** Evil equals twisted. Twisted can come up with some pretty kinky things, you know.

**Hermione (gasps): **Ginny!

_Enter Harry_

**Harry:** What are you guys talking about?

**Hermione and Ginny:** Nothing!

**Harry**: Well shut up then! I can hear you upstairs but I can't hear what you're saying.

**Hermione:** I'd like to keep it that way.

**Harry:** Why? Afraid I'm going to find out about your little crush on Ron?

**Hermione:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Harry:** Of course you don't

**Hermione:** Do you have a purpose in being here?

**Harry:** Yes, to tell you to shut up.

**Hermione:** Well, you said that. Now leave.

**Harry:** Not your house, Hermione. I can walk where I please.

**Ginny:** Just go okay!

**Harry:** Allright, allright. I can tell where I'm not wanted.

**Hermione:** You got that right.

**Harry:** Oh, and hey Ginny!

**Ginny:** Yeah?

**Harry:** Looking good.

_Exit Harry_

**Hermione:** God, I hate him.

**Ginny:** Why?

**Hermione:** Cause he's an arrogant asshole.

**Ginny:** What did he ever do to you?

**Hermione**: You know what he did, Ginny.

**Ginny:** Okay, okay. I'll leave it alone. I still think he's pretty hot.

**Hermione:** Ginny, you have the worst taste in guys.

**Ginny**: It works for me. You don't have the best taste either.

**Hermione:** You can't judge that.

**Ginny:** Then you can't judge mine.

**Hermione:** Well said. But there are better guys out there than Harry.

**Ginny:** I know there are. That doesn't mean that I can get better.

**Hermione:** Ginny, I've seen the way most guys at school look at you.

**Ginny:** Maybe I don't want better.

**Hermione:** Why not?

**Ginny:** It takes all the fun out of it!

**Hermione:** You're hopeless.

**Ginny:** So are you.

**Hermione:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Ginny:** People look at you the same way they do at me.

**Hermione:** They only do that because I'm the girl that dissed Harry Potter.

**Ginny:** And what am I?

**Hermione:** You're the girl stupid enough to date him. And you're gorgeous.

**Ginny:** So are you.

**Hermione:** shut up.

**Ginny:** Hermione, I'm serious. You still think that you still look like the dorky kid you were in first year. Look in the morror now! You're hot! So many guys want to sleep with you.

**Hermione:** And that's all they want.

**Ginny:** So what? Guys are asshole. Everyone knows this. Fairy-tale romances don't exist. You have to use guys for other things.

**Hermione:** You dirty little girl.

**Ginny:** So? And I'm not little; only a year under you.

**Hermione:** The only reason anyone wants me is cause they think I only sleep with famous people.

**Ginny:** No, that's actually a big turn-off. Everyone knows you're too-

**Hermione:** Virginal?

**Ginny:** No one thinks you're still a virgin.

**Hermione**: Yes they do.

**Ginny:** So what. Honestly, Hermione, why are you so difficult?

**Hermione:** I wouldn't be so difficult if you set me up with someone good for once.

**Ginny:** You already would have someone good if you wouldn't be so difficult.

**Hermione:** I have my reasons for being difficult.

**Ginny:** By him a present.

**Hermione:** Who?

**Ginny:** Your "good reasons" for being difficult.

**Hermione:** No.

**Ginny:** Hermione! Christmas is next week! It's your perfect chance to get him!

**Hermione:** I don't know

**Ginny**: Do it or I'll do it for you.

**Hermione:** Fine. We'll go after dinner.

**Mrs. Weasley (from another room):** Kids! Dinner!

_Exit Hermione and Ginny_


	3. Scene Two

_Scene Two_

_The Weasley's dining room. Mr. Weasley sitting at a table, Mrs. Weasley fussing around making sure everything is right._

_Enter Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Harry. The two pairs coming from opposite sides of the room. They all sit down. Harry and Hermione avoid looking at eachother._

**Mrs. Weasley:** So what is everyone's plans for the rest of the night?

**Ginny:** Hermione and I were planning on going over to Diagon Alley for some shopping.

**Harry:** Of course.

**Hermione:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Harry:** That's all you ever do.

**Hermione:** What's it to you?

**Harry:** How can someone take such joy from something completely pointless?

**Hermione:** _You_ want to talk about pointless, Mr. Captian of the Quidditch Team. What's more pointless then a bunch of people flying around on brooms chasing after a bunch of balls? At least with shopping you get something out of it. And you _don't _injure yourself.

**Harry:** You're just a silly little bookish girl.

**Hermione:** And you're a stuck-up guy with his head up his ass!

**Mr. Weasley:** Children! That's quite enough. I know you two may not be best of friends anymore, but you were both invited to be guests of my house for the break. And as such you will co-exist without all this fighting. And without all the language, Hermione.

**Hermione:** Sorry, sir.

**Mr. Weasley:** Yell all you want back at the school.

**Mrs. Weasley:** Arthur! That's no adivice at all. Now, you too may not like eachother, but you have to deal with each other. You might as well just try to get along.

**Harry:** We'll try, Mrs. Weasley.

**Mrs. Weasley:** It's Molly, dear.

**Mr. Weasley:** Ron, what were your plans for this evening?

**Ron:** Harry and I were thinking of going up to the hill to practice.

**Mr. Weasley:** Just watch out, and don't be gone too long after dark.

**Mrs. Weasley**: Ginny, you and Hermione be careful too. Things aren't as safe as they used to be.

**Ginny:** Yes, Mum.

**Mrs. Weasley:** Is everyone done eating? Good. Run along and I'll clean everything up.

_Exit all but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_.

**Mrs. Weasley:** Those kids. They used to be so close. I can't imagine what happened to make them act this way.

**Mr. Weasley:** They're kids, Molly. Things happen and people grow apart.

**Mrs. Weasley:** I think it was more than just a simple growing apart, Arthur. Something had to have happened.

**Mr. Weasley:** Whatever happened, it's none of our buisiness. The kids will be happier if we stay out of it. What needs to be mended will be taken care of in time.

**Mrs. Weasley:** They don't have much time left, Arthur. They're halfway through their Seventh year.

**Mr. Weasley:** I know.

**Mrs. Weasley:** I just wish there were something I could do.

**Mr. Weasley:** Let it go, Molly. You get yourself into enough trouble messing with people's lives.

_Exit Mr. and Mrs. Weasley._

_Enter Harry._

**Harry:** Who is she to accuse me. That vile woman. She doesn't know a damn thing. It's her fault we're this way.-Where is Ron? He needs to hurry up. I really don't want to be here anymore while the girls go do their silly shopping.

_Enter Ron._

**Harry:** There you are! I had thought you had gotten lost.

**Ron:** Stuff it, Harry. I'm not that dumb.

**Harry:** So you do admit you're somewhat dumb, then?

**Ron:** Shut it.

**Harry:** Does everyone have a stick up their bum today?

**Ron:** The only one with something up his bum is you, and it's not just a little stick, it's a whole broom.

**Harry:** That was harsh.

**Ron.** It was deserved. Are we to be going or not?

**Harry:** We're going.

_Exit Ron and Harry._


	4. Scene Three

_Scene Three_

_Diagon Alley_

_Enter Hermoine and Ginny_

**Ginny:** So what do you want to get him?

**Hermione:** I don't.

**Ginny:** Come on, Hermione, pick something.

**Hermione:** Why should I? It doesn't matter anyway.

**Ginny:** We're shopping! This is always fun. And it will matter. He will like you.

**Hermione:** What makes you say that?

**Ginny:** A hot person giving me a present? I'd shag 'em on the spot.

**Hermione:** Not everyone is like you, Ginny.

**Ginny:** More than you think.

**Hermione:** Whatever you say.

**Ginny:** Hermione, I'm serious.

**Hermione:** I don't think so.

**Ginny:** Hey look! Fred and George.

_Enter Fred and George_

**Fred:** Hey, little sister.

**George:** Don't forget little sister's cute friend. What can we do for you today?

**Fred:** George, this is family, not business.

**George:** Fred, family is the best business. I'm just so excited. Chiristmas is out second-best season.

**Ginny:** What's the first?

**Fred and George** _**(in unison):**_ Back to school.

**George:** People have to load up on pranks to play on the teachers. That's when we put new things on the shelf. Then the teachers have a harder time figuring stuff out.

**Hermione:** Don't you make it hard enough for them as it is?

**Fred:** Nope.

**Hermione:** You guys are crazy.

**Fred:** Hey, we're making money aren't we?

**Hermione:** Yes.

**George:** Then it's not so crazy.

**Hermione:** If that's how you want to look at it.

**Fred:** So how's the little git doing these days?

**Hermione:** Still has his head up his arse.

**Fred:** Was he invited to stay over for the hollidays?

**Ginny:** You bet.

**George _(sarcaticly):_** I'm looking forward to that.

**Ginny:** You guys coming home?

**Fred:** You bet.

**Ginny:** Can't wait.

**George:** How's the little brother doing?

**Ginny:** Still with his head up Harry's arse.

**George:** You're kidding, right?

**Fred:** I knew he forgave him. But I didn't think he went back to being a sidekick.

**Ginny:** Not too bright, that one.

**Hermione:** Runs in the family

**All Weasleys:** Hey!

**Hermione:** I'm only kidding.

**Fred:** And for that, you get a free gift. You're probably going to need it, with your dorm mate and all.

_Takes out a box and gives it to her._

**Hermione:** Thanks. Who's hungry?

**Ginny and George:** I am

**Ginny:** Fred, George, maybe after we eat you can help us with our project.

**Fred:** What project?

**Ginny:** Hermione here needs a present for her little crush.

**Hermione:** No, I don't! Ginny, I told you I'm not getting him anything.

**Fred:** Sounds like someone's in denial here. Doesn't it, George?

**George:** Sure does, Fred. Sure we can help you find something. We'll get the perfect gift.

**Hermione:** How do you know who it is?

**George:** We know you, Hermione.

**Fred:** Trust us.

_Exit all._


	5. Scene Four

_Scene Four_

_The Weasleys' living room. Christmas._

_Enter Mr. and Mrs. Weasley._

**Mrs. Weasley: **Oh, Arthur, where are those kids. It's the first Christmas Ron's been home since he started school. I thought he would be excited.

**Mr. Weasley: **I'm sure he is Molly dear.

**Mrs. Weasley: **Then where is he? He always used to be up so early Christmas morning.

**Mr. Weasley: **I'm sure he'll be down soon. They all will. Look, here they come now.

_Enter the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione. _

**Ron: **Oh, look! Presents!

**Hermione: **Honestly, Ron, why are you so excited? Did you really think you wouldn't get any?

**Mrs. Weasley: **We have some for you and Harry too, Hermione dear.

**Hermione: **Really? Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.

**Mrs. Weasley: **Don't thank me until you're opened it. And how many times must I ask you to call me Molly?

**Ginny: **What did you get me, mum?

**Mr. Weasley: **Wait until you've opened it, Ginny. You don't want to spoil the fun. Now everybody sit down and we'll hand them out.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pass out presents. _

**George: **Oh, wow! Thanks, Hermione! But, what are they?

**Hermione: **A test dummy and a special book to keep your ideas. I saw the burn mark from you testing your products yourselves, and the book will only open with you holding your wand and saying a password in your voice.

**Mrs. Weasley: **I've always thought that job was too dangerous for you.

**Fred: **Wait, Hermione, why didn't you get me something?

**Mr. Weasley: **Fred, don't be greedy.

**Ginny: **You like George?

**Harry: **Isn't that rich!

**Hermione: **Shut your fat mouth, Potter.

**Harry: **I no longer listen to you.

**Hermione: **You don't deserve to be here.

**Ron: **Watch it, Hermione!

**Hermione**: He's lucky I don't blast him from here to Hogwarts.

**Mr. Weasley (_voice booming_): Everyone**, sit down!

_**normal voice**_There will be no fighting in my house. If you two do not get along anymore, that's fine. But as long as you stay here, you will respect my wishes. Now, play nice.

**Harry and Hermione: **Sorry, Mr. Weasley.

**Hermione _(in a spell so only Harry can hear)_:**I will make you pay for what you did.

_Exit all but Harry and Ron._

**Ron: **George? She fancies George?

**Harry: **I got that, Ron. You don't have to keep repeating it.

**Ron: **But I can't believe she chose George over me!

**Harry: **Looks like you better get used to it.

**Ron: **She didn't even open my gift.

**Harry: **She was too busy drooling over your brother to appreciate it anyway.

**Ron: **Not helping.

**Harry: **Just telling it like it is.

**Ron: **At least he's not at school.

**Harry: **And? He's older, and that makes him for appealing.

**Ron: **I'll change her mind.

_Exit all._

_Enter Ginny and Hermione._

**Ginny: **George? You like George? I didn't know that.

**Hermione: **Who did you think it was then?

**Ginny: **Ron.

**Hermione: **No way. He's just a friend.

_Enter Fred_

**Fred: **I can't believe you like George.

_Enter George_

**George: **Am I really that bad?

**Hermione: **No.

**Fred: **Of course you don't think so.

**George: **So the guy you were looking for a present for was me?

**Hermione: **Which is why I didn't want you to come.

**George: **I always had you pegged for Ron.

**Hermione: **What is it with you people? I never liked Ron.

**Ginny: **You just seemed like you would.

**Fred: **I know he likes you. Always has.

**Hermione: **I'm sure when he said I was a nightmare in First Year and his always making fun of me was he way of saying he loved me.

**Ginny: **In his weird way, yes.

**Hermione: **Whatever. Can we talk about something different?

_George kisses Hermione_

**George: **I think we have everything covered.

_Exit all._


End file.
